The present invention is directed to an air control system for controlling the inflation pressure of tires on a vehicle, such as a truck-trailer. It is known that tires should be properly inflated for ease of control of the vehicle and consequently its safety, and to provide even wear and long life of the expensive tires. While the truck drivers may periodically check their tires, they frequently do not take the time or effort to insure that the tires are properly inflated and they are frequently unaware when an inflation problem occurs. In some instances, even a blowout on an 18 wheeler may remain unnoticed until the adjacent tire is ruined.
The present invention is directed to an air control system for pneumatic tires on a vehicle which is continuously connected to the conventional air supply on the vehicle for supplying equal pressure to all of the tires and providing an indication of a problem.